gtafandomcom-20200222-history
24/7
24/7 (also written as 24-7 and formerly 24-Seven) is a chain of convenience stores based on the 7 Eleven stores. This business appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, GTA San Andreas, GTA IV, GTA Chinatown Wars, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description 3D Universe In GTA San Andreas, the stores are well spread all over San Andreas, and have almost always a different appearance from the outside, but from inside they are almost all the same, with only minor aesthetic alterations; for example, Bitch'n' Dog Food cans are up for sale in only one store. The player can only buy snacks or drinks at the vending machines. Sometimes, the clerk and a customer interact in a short animation, but the customers never leave the store. You can spot a lot of things in every single store, like Love Juice, Cherry Popper ice-cream or pizzas from Vice City. There are also several arcade games in every 24/7 which can be played. The pedestrians found inside the stores (two to four usually spawn) will typically make a comment when looking at something on the shelves or random comments about their life while walking around, only interacting with the player if provoked. Other than providing the ability to purchase food from vending machines, the 24/7 stores serve no storyline-related or 100% Completion purchase in GTA: San Andreas, with the exception of the Commerce location Roboi's Food Mart, which is the site of the Roboi's Food Mart Courier Mission and becomes an asset property (although the store carries a different name, the interior of Roboi's is identical to that of a 24/7, indicating the two chains are likely related). HD Universe 24/7 stores reappear in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, but are no longer accessible. Billboards advertising the store and its products can be seen, and its logo appears on some Steed (GTA IV) and Yankee (GTA Chinatown Wars) trucks. The stores reappear in Grand Theft Auto V, often near gas stations. However, not all 24/7 stores can be entered. The player can buy 3 types of candy bars to restore the player's health at the counter of the store, or use the ECola and Sprunk machines located next to the counter. The player is able to shoplift their product of choice, resulting in a one star wanted level. Enterable 24/7s can also be robbed for money. The player has to threaten the clerk by pointing a weapon at him. The player can intimidate the clerk, forcing him to empty the till faster by shooting at the products behind the counter. After the clerk handed out the money and player keeps his weapon pointed at him, he will ask what the player wants and states that there is no money left. But if the player shoots at the second till it opens and there appears a second bag with more money. Most of the time the bag with the money falls behind the counter and the players has to go behind the counter in order to pick it up. If the player robs the store, it results in a one star wanted level. If the player decides to shoot the clerk, it might result in a two star wanted level. When the player shoplifts, robs the store and shoots at the second till in one take, the police will most of the time already have arrived at the scene before the player leaves the store. A decent getaway-car is therefore highly recommended, especially if the player decides to shoot at the police which results in a 3 star wanted level. Should the clerk be killed before giving the player the money as some will refuse to get the money and sometimes, after being robbed several times, will even get a gun out. Then the player can rob the till themselves by pressing right on the D-pad and shoot at the second till for some extra money. If you visit the same 24/7 you just robbed later, the store owner (if spared during the first robbery) will recognize you and flees the store. The player will get a one star wanted level but is still able to steal the money from the tills. If by any chance, you enter any convenience store and there's no clerk, the player can shoot both tills, take the money and won't get any wanted level. Locations GTA IV *Masterson Street and Wappinger Ave, Hove Beach *Montauk Avenue, Downtown Broker *Leavenworth Avenue, Northern Gardens, Bohan *Kunzite Street and Frankfort Avenue, Star Junction, Algonquin *Frankfort Avenue and Wardite Street, Northwood, Algonquin *Borlock Road between Calcium Street and Barium Street, Fishmarket South, Algonquin *Feldspar Street between Bismarck Avenue and Luddite Row, Suffolk, Algonquin. GTA V *Niland Avenue in Sandy Shores, around the corner from Trevor's trailer. (enterable) *Great Ocean Highway in Lago Zancudo. (enterable) *Route 68 west of the Los Santos Customs, the location available for purchase by Franklin. (enterable) *At a gas station in Tataviam Mountains, used in the mission I Fought The Law. (enterable) *Around a quarter of a mile north the drop off point from the mission Pack Man. *Barbareno Road at the back of the Chumash Plaza in Chumash. (enterable) *Across from Hands-On Car Wash on Innocence Boulevard in Davis. (enterable) *Clinton Avenue in Downtown Vinewood. (enterable) *Senora Freeway southbound side in Grand Senora Desert. (enterable) *Ineseno Road in the Banham Canyon. (enterable) *Korean Plaza on Calais Avenue and on Vespucci Boulevard in Little Seoul. *Vinewood Boulevard in Downtown Vinewood. *Grapeseed. *The Senora Freeway in Mount Chiliad. (enterable) *Harmony Gallery GTA San Andreas Casino 247.jpg|Starfish Casino- Las Venturas, San Andreas Caston 247.jpg|Fort Carson, San Andreas (Shares interior with 24/7) Commerce 247.jpg|Commerce, Los Santos- San Andreas (shares interior with 24/7) Corona247.jpg|El Corona, Los Santos - San Andreas (shares interior with 24/7) Creek 247.jpg|Creek, Las Venturas - San Andreas Emerald Isle 247.jpg|The Emerald Isle, Las Venturas - San Andreas Escalante 247.jpg|Roca Escalante, Las Venturas - San Andreas Mulholand24-7.jpg|Mulholland, Los Santos - San Andreas (Shares interior with 24/7) Mulholland 247.jpg|Mulholland, Los Santos - San Andreas (Shares interior with 24/7) Old Venturas 247.jpg|Old Venturas Strip, Las Venturas - San Andreas Redsands East 247.jpg|Redsands East, Las Venturas - San Andreas Starfish 247.jpg|Starfish Casino, Las Venturas - San Andreas Whetstone 247.jpg|Whetstone, San Andreas (Shares interior with 24/7) GTA IV 24-7-GTA4-HoveBeach-exterior.jpg|Hove Beach, Broker - Liberty City 247-GTAIV-Broker.png|Downtown Broker PA050080.JPG|Northern Gardens, Bohan DSCF2848.JPG|Star Junction, Algonquin DSCF2853.JPG|Northwood, Algonquin EFLC+2011-12-29+14-25-08-73.jpg|Fishmarket South, Algonquin. EFLC 2011-12-30 09-42-31-04.jpg|Suffolk, Algonquin. GTA V Michael-24-7.jpg|Michael outside of a 24/7 store in Little Seoul Vlcsnap-2014-06-11-13h30m32s243.png|Sandy Shores, Blaine County, San Andreas 24-7-shopfront-GTAV.jpg|Chumash, San Andreas 247route682.jpg|Harmony, San Andreas 24 7 Davis.jpg|Strawberry, Los Santos Products *24/7 Baked Beans *24/7 Chocolate Chip Cookies *24/7 English Breakfast Tea *24/7 Peach Halves *Bitch'n' Dog Food *Briquettes *CJ's Fishy Fingers *Cok O Pops *Crispy Flakes *Cherry Popper Chocolate Chunk *Cherry Popper Mint Ripple *Chocolate Starfish *Dump Ice Cream Bar *Love Juice *Munky Juice *Pissh *Señorio's *Slick-O-Greese Sex Lard *Sprunk *Sprunk Light Trivia *In GTA Online: While sticking up a 24/7, if a player pulls the trigger & their weapon has no ammo, the clerk may notice. There's a chance he will stop emptying the register, pull out a firearm from behind the counter & shoot the player. * In GTA Online, there's a chance that an armed NPC may sometimes be just outside of the stores & will engage players during the robbery. Most likely an off duty officer, for comments such as "there goes my vacation" can be sometimes heard from the armed NPC. * The 24/7 logo bears a resemblance to the real life store 7-Eleven's logo. The only differences are the words in the logo, and that the foreground and background words' shades of color are inverted. Also, the real 7-Eleven logo has a slightly darker shade of green in the background. *24/7 also appears in Manhunt, another video game developed by Rockstar Games. *In GTA IV, a defunct 24-7 has the name written as Twenty Four Seven, but some letters are missing and one letter is turned upsidedown, making it read "Twat FurS", one example of Rockstar's innumerous sexual innuendos. *In GTA San Andreas, instead of putting actual ingredients in the 24/7 "English Breakfast Tea" and "Chocolate Chip Cookies", it is just random gibberish. *Originally in San Andreas, you could rob 24/7, but this feature was removed in the final version of the game. *San Fierro is the only city in San Andreas that does not have any 24/7s. *When robbing a 24/7 in GTA Online,'' ''the player may speak into their mic, making the clerk move faster when putting money in a bag. The player can either say "Give me the money! Go, go, go!" in an angry voice or simply blabber random noises. Either way, the clerk will get scared and give the money. *In GTA V and GTA Online the player can shoot the products behind the clerk, these will be bottles or cigarettes and this will intimidate him and put the money in the bag faster. *In the racing game Need for Speed Most Wanted (2012), there were several minimarkets with the same name found in Fairhaven City, although the logo is more similar to 7-Eleven. *In GTA V, some of the 24/7 store clerks may use Ferdinand Karimov's head model. *In the game Gunpoint, in the background there are several 24/7 stores. Gallery Image:24-7-GTASA-interior.jpg|The interior of a 24/7 branch in GTA San Andreas. Image:CherryPopperIceCream-GTASA-boxes.jpg|Boxes of Cherry Popper ice cream. 24-7_GTA_V.png|A 24/7 in GTA V Image:24-7-GTA4-HoveBeach-exterior.jpg|24/7 store in GTA IV. Image:Milk-GTASA-bottles&cartons.jpg|Bottles and cartons of milk. Image:Sprunkcans-GTASA-24-7.jpg|Cans of Sprunk, and "Sprunk Lite". Image:Bitch'n'DogFood-GTASA-cans.jpg|Cans of Bitch 'n' Dog Food. Image:Biglogs-GTASA-cerealboxes.jpg|Boxes of Cok O Pops, and Crispy Flakes. Image:Pissh Beer Bottle.jpg|Bottles of Pissh, and an unnamed liquor. Image:Slick-O-Grease Sex Lard.jpg|Slick-O-Greese Sex Lard. Image:CharcoalBriquettes-GTASA-bags.jpg|Bags of charcoal briquettes. Image:LoveJuice-GTASA-boxes.jpg|Boxes of Love Juice. Image:Pissh-GTASA-boxes.jpg|Boxes of Pissh. 247-GTASA-beanspeaches.png|Baked Beans and Peach Halves labels, GTA San Andreas. 247-GTASA-chocochip.png|Chocolate Chip Cookies label, GTA San Andreas. 247-GTASA-tea.png|English Breakfast Tea label, GTA San Andreas. 247-GTASA-products.jpg|Various 24/7 merchandise inside the Blueberry Safehouse, GTA San Andreas. 247_Truck.png|Steed truck with 24/7 logo. 247_Billboard_1.png|Billboard from 24/7 advertising Strawberry Rails. 247_Billboard_2.png|Billboard of 24/7 advertising Alco Patch. photo0201.jpg|247 Supermarket Advertisement. 0_0(38).jpg|A clerk holding a shotgun. This sometimes occurs when the player decides to shoot the clerk after forcing him to give money. de:24/7 es:24/7 fr:24/7 pl:24/7 sv:24/7 Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Businesses in GTA Online Category:Corporations Category:Stores Category:Stores in GTA Vice City Category:Stores in GTA San Andreas Category:Stores in GTA IV Category:Stores in GTA V Category:Supermarkets